Shinobi Art
Ninja Art, also known as Ninpō, is a ninja's main form of combat. Ninja Art is a fighting style used primarily by ninja, also known as shinobi. It allows ninja to use magical energy in a unique way. Users of Ninpō think about magical energy in a unique. They believe that magical power isn't something that is separate from the body, but rather it is just another limb like an arm or a leg. This belief allows them to not only manipulate pure magical energy, but also perform various supernatural feats. This is known as Ninpō or Ninja Art. One such feat is that they are unable to give their magical energy different effects that are commonly found in elements. For example, the ability to burn and electrocute things. This is just the start of the abilities granted by Ninja Art. Ninja Art also allows the user to use feats similar to Sword Magic, called Kenjutsu. Taijutsu is the art of using magical energy to enhance physical ability. Intonjutsu is the art of using magical energy to conceal or escape. Shinobi-iri is the art of using magical energy for stealth and infiltration. Hensōjutsu is the art of disguise and impersonation. Boryaku allows a ninja to use magical energy to perform mind control-like effects. Spells Basic Spells *'Shinobi-iri Art: Togakure-ryū:' By focusing inwardly, the user is able to hide her magical power from other mages and ninja. *'Kenjutsu Art: Swift and Silent Death' *'Taijutsu Art: Substitution' *'Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist:' Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist is a common move used by users of Hakkō-ryū It is often used to change the pace in a fight or to finish off an opponent. The user performs a karate punch at an opponent with all their strength and with such speed that normal people can not see it. The user focuses all their body weight to their fists and once the fist hits the opponent they twist their entire punching arm counter clockwise at high speeds. This would result in the opponent being propelled back with tremendous force and can causing the foe's ribs to break. *'Ninpō: Magic Clone:' This is a basic spell that allows the user to create a clone of themselves with magical energy. *'Taijutsu Art: Titanic Strength:' Taijutsu Art: Titanic Strength is a spell that allows the user to dramtically increase their strength by focusing magical energy to a desired body part. *Taijutsu Art: Godspeed *'Ninpō: Magic Transfer:' Ninja Art: Magic Transfer is a spell that allows the user to transfer his or her magical energy to anything or person. When it is transferred to a person the person's magical power increases by the amount of magical energy transferred. When it is transferred to an object, it can cause the object's durability, power, or cutting power to increase. *'Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun:' Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun is a technique that incorporates incredible speed with magical energy. The user channels magical energy into their sword and then performs eight very fast stabs. On the eight stab the user releases the magical energy which causes the foe to be propelled back a great distance away. *'Ninpō: Railgun:' Ninpō: Railgun is a powerful spell that uses magical energy to achieve a feat similar to a railgun. The user takes out a single coin and flips it into the air. While the coin is in the air, the user focuses magical energy to the arm that flipped the coin which can be seen as lighting bolt-like substance circling the arm. When the coin lands back on the thumb, the user releases the magical energy which results in the coin being fired at amazing speeds. *'Kenjutsu Art: Fireball:' The User channels magical power to her sword and uses the magical power to create a fireball around it. Once the fireball is made, the user swings their sword which causes the fireball to fly towards the foe. *'Ninja Art: Magic Sphere' *'Kenjutsu Art: Sword Smash' *'Taijutsu Art: Knife Hand:' Akari makes a knife hand with one or both of her hands, then channels Ethernano along the edges of one or both of her hands. This allows Akari to cut through some of the hardest objects with her bare hands. *'Taijutsu Art: Spear Hand:' Akari makes a spear hand and channels Ethernano to the points of her fingers. This allows her to pierce and opponents body or any other object with ease. It has been shown that she can easily pierce two slabs of steel and still hit her foe with this spell. Advanced Spells *'Ninja Drive: '''Ninja Drive is a spell that allows the user to use the full capacity of her brain and muscles by focusing magical energy to her mind and body. This allows her to perform awe inspiring feats. The feats that this spell grants differs from person to person depending on their past, personality, and magical abilities and specialities. *'Ninja Art: Clone Army: The concept behind this technique is simple and it seems easy in theory, when in reality only a ninjas with significant amount of magic power and skill can perform this spell. This ninja spell is a larger version of the Ninpō: Magic Clone. Unique Spells *'''Kitsunebi: Yoko shapes Ethernano into a spherical shape that resembles ghostly flames. *'Kenjutsu Art: Sword Kata:' Akari rushes toward the opponent and performs four quick stabs directed at the opponents chest in a star shape formation with her Wakizashi, to try to cause the opponent to lose their balanced. This is followed by three quick slashes directed at the opponent's ankles. Finally, Akari channels magical power to the tip of her Wakizashi and stabs the opponent, upon impact the opponent is propelled back a great distance. Gallery Shin_Meiky _Shisui.PNG|Kenjutsu Art: Swift and Silent Death Ninja Drive.gif|Ninja Drive An incomplete Ninja Drive.gif|An incomplete Ninja Drive Shunpo.gif|Taijutsu Art: Godspeed Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 9.02.20 AM.png|Taijutsu Art: Substitution Ninja Art Magic Sphere.gif|NInja Art: Magic Sphere Kenjutsu Art.gif|Kenjutsu Art: Sword Smash Clones.gif|Ninpō: Magic Clone Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 7.08.13 PM.png|Ninja Art: Clone Army Trivia *Ninja Art is based off the mythical abilities of ninjas and kunoichis. This means that any similarities to Naruto is unintentional. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Under Construction